


how to fall in love

by RAYrificTy



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: GBG - Freeform, M/M, Other, The Misfits, gay baby gang - Freeform, how do you tag things uhh, i havent posted anything to here in forever omg, i posted this on tumblr and now im posting it here, lowercase on purpose, misfits - Freeform, this is gay, uHh also one sided ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAYrificTy/pseuds/RAYrificTy
Summary: hey y'all uwuhere's a blurb thing of inut being gay for the others igblease comment and/or leave kudos, they feed my soul and motivation to write other things :')also I apologize the spacing looks so bad on laptop :(( on phones it looks ok tho :’o





	how to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all uwu
> 
> here's a blurb thing of inut being gay for the others ig 
> 
> blease comment and/or leave kudos, they feed my soul and motivation to write other things :')
> 
> also I apologize the spacing looks so bad on laptop :(( on phones it looks ok tho :’o

step one: don’t.

 

the feelings that are felt are never returned, or at least in matt’s case.

 

whoever it was that he would fall for, it was always unrequited. it was like that when he was a child, as a teenager, and even now as a young adult.

 

he couldn’t count how many times he had gotten a crush on someone. some only lasted a few weeks. others, lasted _years._ few didn’t fade away.

 

a “few” was incorrect.

 

five.

 

five people.

 

there were _five._

 

matt was surprised he was able to handle it— somewhat.

 

there was so much to the feelings that made his heart ache. whenever he thought about _any_ of them, his heart swelled with _want._

 

it was a shame that he had to fall for five of his closest fucking friends.

 

cam.

 

swags.

 

toby.

 

mason.

 

jay.

 

it was so fucking idiotic to him. who could fall in love with _five_ of their best friends?

 

not to mention, _none_ of his feelings would be returned. if he were to tell them, it would make everything so _painfully_ awkward.

 

matt wouldn't be able to deal with that.

 

he didn't began to crush on all of them at once. it was slow, one at a time.

 

first was swagger.

 

talking to swagger online compared to hanging out in real life had one major difference: matt could see his face.

 

when matt had first saw swagger’s face, it took a few moments to get used to. he was very used to seeing him with the helmet on, so matching the face with the voice was quite interesting.

 

upon being around him more and more often, he realized that he was beginning to fall for him.

 

the next was cam.

 

cam had a sort of dopey face, but it was in a cute way to him.

 

finding him when matt had gone to meet him wasn’t too difficult, since he was a fucking giant.

 

cam made most people look pretty short compared to him, which was pretty hilarious when he first saw it. hearing cam laugh along with him made his heart skip a few beats.

 

third was toby.

 

toby was always more open about his sexuality, and choosing not to label himself.

 

matt admired that.

 

seeing toby smile, whether it was when the misfits would hang out, or if it was when they would record, always made him grow a stupid lovesick grin on his lips.

 

after him was jay.

 

many people online were already swooning for jay. he could sing, he was adorable, he had an amazing personality, and so many other things, so of course a lot of their fans loved him!

 

those things caught matt’s attention as well.

 

hearing him sing on twitter, liking the photos he posted of himself on instagram, and playing with him during game sessions made his knees weak.

 

last was mason.

 

there was no doubt that mason was the most fucked out of all of them— mason even knew that.

 

but, to matt, his wild personality was _addicting._

 

in just about every reckless situation mason had gotten himself into, he was beaming in the pictures. when matt looked through the many photos, he could feel his legs wobble.

 

one.

 

two.

 

three.

 

four.

 

five.

 

that's how many of his friends he's fallen for.

 

five.

 

four.

 

three.

 

two.

 

one.

 

that's how many bloody flowers were in his toilet after they fell bitterly from his lips.


End file.
